


Chcę to naprawić

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [47]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letslarreh: Prompt: Louis jest niewidomy a Harry to szkolny łobuz który znęca się nad Lou. Pewnego dnia Harry daje Louisowi mocny wycisk po czym później żałuje i chce go jak najszybciej przeprosić. Dalej już sama wymyśl :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę to naprawić

Podpierając się ściany kierowałem się w stronę miejsca, gdzie znajdowały się szafki. Nareszcie wyczułem, chłodny metal drzwiczek i przesuwając się dalej liczyłem je, aby odnaleźć tą właściwą. Nie pokonałem nawet połowy drogi, kiedy poczułem jak ktoś mną szarpie i popycha. Zderzyłem się z szafkami i poczułem jak po moich plecach rozprzestrzenia się ból.  
\- No kogo my tu mamy? – do moich uszu dotarł drwiący głos. Wiedziałem do kogo on należy. Harry Styles – Nasza szkolna ślepa niedorajda – zaśmiał się.  
Zacisnąłem usta, puszczając głowę. Chociaż nie wiem, czemu ją spuściłem i tak nie mogłem go zobaczyć.  
\- No co tam pedale? – zbliżył się do mnie, a ja mogłem poczuć ciepły oddech na mojej twarzy. Do moich nozdrzy doszedł zapach mięty, wymieszany z cytrusami. Mieszanka, która mnie odurzała – Zadałem ci pytanie – szarpnął mną.  
Ja jednak dalej milczałem, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Widziałem, że zaraz ono nastąpi. Ktoś mnie jednak uratował.  
\- Zostaw go Styles – usłyszałem głośne warknięcie dochodzące z mojej prawej strony.  
\- O kogo ja widzę – zapewne odwrócił głowę w jego stronę – Tomlinson, przybył twój rycerz – zaśmiał się.  
\- Odwal się od niego – poczułem jak ramię, najlepszego przyjaciela owija się dookoła mojego pasa i po chwili zostałem przyciągnięty do drugiego ciała.  
\- Spokojnie Horan, to tylko wygłupy – wyobraziłem sobie jak unosi ręce w geście obrony – Już mnie tu nie ma – ostatnie zdanie jakie usłyszałem nim Niall pociągnął mnie w kierunku mojej szafki.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – westchnął – Zaspałem.  
\- Nic się nie stało – zapewniłem go - Najważniejsze, że zdążyłeś przybyć nim mnie uszkodził.  
*****  
Siedzieliśmy z Niallem na stołówce. Wiedziałem, że mojego przyjaciela coś trapi, ponieważ czułam jak wierci się obok mnie. Odłożyłem butelkę z wodą i odwróciłem głowę w kierunku gdzie znajdował się Horan.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nic – odpowiedział, ale po jego głosie poznałem, że kłamie.  
\- Niall, nie kłam. Wiem, że coś jest nie tak – westchnąłem.  
\- No dobra. Zayn zaprosił mnie dzisiaj na randkę – odpowiedział.  
\- To wspaniale – ucieszyłem się.  
Wiedziałem, że Horan od dawna wzdycha do Malika.  
\- Tak, ale on chce mnie na nią zabrać zaraz po szkole.  
\- Och – już rozumiałem.  
Niall zawsze starał się mi pomóc. Praktycznie codziennie przychodził po mnie i zabierał do szkoły, a później z powrotem odprowadzał do domu. Dzięki temu miałem pewność, że będę bezpieczny i nikt mnie nie zaczepi. A mówiąc nikt miałem na myśli Harry’ego Stylesa.  
Pójście na randkę wiązało się z samotnym powrotem do domu. Czy byłem gotowy zrobić to dla najlepszego przyjaciela, który zawsze o mnie dba? Tak!  
\- Idź – powiedziałem.  
\- Co? – usłyszałem zdziwienie w głosie.  
\- Idź na randkę.  
\- Ale Lou…  
\- Spokojnie – nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć – Zasługujesz na to, aby iść gdzieś z Zaynem. Od dawna o tym marzysz. Ja sobie poradzę.  
\- Ale co jeśli Styles znowu cię zaczepi? – słyszałem zmartwienie.  
\- Coś wymyślę, by tego uniknąć – uśmiechnąłem się, chcąc go zapewnić.  
\- Dziękuję Lou – ujął moją dłoń i lekko ją ścisnął.  
*****  
Stałem pod drzwiami klasy nasłuchując czy korytarz opustoszał. Postanowił, że najlepszym sposobem uniknięcie Stylesa, będzie siedzenie w klasie tak długo, dopóki wszyscy uczniowie nie opuszczą szkoły. Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę zza drzwi nie dochodziły do mnie żadne dźwięki, postanowiłem wyjść na korytarz. W miarę szybko udało mi się dotrzeć do drzwi i wydostać z budynku. Ostrożnie zszedłem po schodach i używając laski do pomocy, skierowałem się w stronę bramy. Byłem już przy wyjściu, pod palcami czułem chłodną cegłę, z której stworzony był mur dookoła szkoły.  
\- Kogo moje oczy widzą – drwiący głos, który tak dobrze znałem dotarł do moich uszu. Czułem jak powoli ogarnia mnie panika – Gdzie twój rycerz – słyszałem jego kroki. Zbliżał się do mnie. Popchnął mnie, a ja tracąc równowagę upadłem na zimny beton.  
\- Wstawaj! – krzyknął, ja jednak się nie poruszyłem.  
Chwycił mnie za przód koszulki i uniósł, stawiając na nogi, po czym ponownie mnie popchnął. Tym razem wpadłem na mur. Moja głowa zderzyła się z zimną cegłą, a czaszkę przeszył ból. Po chwili nastąpiło pierwsze uderzenie. Najpierw w twarz, potem brzuch, ponownie wrócił do twarzy. Próbowałem się jakoś obronić, ale ciężko jest, kiedy się nic nie widzi. W końcu, nie wiem jakim cudem, udało mi się odepchnąć od siebie napastnika. Zacząłem biec, nie wiedząc gdzie i nie wiedząc, czy po drodze nie ma jakichś przeszkód. Nie uciekłem daleko, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk klaksonu, hamującego pojazdy i krzyk Stylesa. Moje ciało zderzyło się z samochodem, dalej nic nie pamiętam. Straciłem przytomność.  
*****  
Powoli wracała do mnie świadomość. Słyszałem ciche pikanie po mojej lewej stronie, a do nosa dotarł zapach chemikaliów. Byłe w szpitalu. Skupiłem się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego tu jestem i nagle wszystko wróciło. Pamiętałem Stylesa, jego głos, to jak mnie uderzał, jak próbowałem uciec i chyba wyleciałem na ulicę, skoro potrącił mnie samochód. Poruszyłem się na szpitalny łóżku. Usłyszałem jakiś szelest po prawej stronie, ktoś prawdopodobnie usiadł obok mnie. Czyjeś ręce odgarnęły mi włosy opadające mi na oczy, a moment później poczułem miękkie usta na moim czole. Poczułem znany mi zapach, ale nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć do kogo on należy.  
Próbowałem coś powiedzieć, ale moje suche i zachrypnięte gardło uniemożliwiło mi to.  
Nieznajomy widząc to, podał mi szklankę z wodą. Po zrobieniu kilku łyków, od razu poczułem się lepiej.  
\- Kim jesteś? – wychrypiałem.  
\- Ciiii, jest środek nocy – usłyszałem cichy szept, przez co miałem problem z dopasowaniem głosu do odpowiedniej osoby. Jedyne co udało mi się ustalić, to to, że był to chłopak – Powinieneś odpocząć. Rano przyjdzie lekarz.  
Nie chciał się ujawnić. Ciekawe dlaczego. Nie spytałem jednak, domyślając się, że nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. Nieznajomy zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie, a ja czułem jak ponownie odpływam.  
*****  
Kiedy rano się ocknąłem była przy mnie mama. Spytałem się jej, kto u mnie był w nocy, ale powiedziała mi, że nie wie o co chodzi. Podobno nikt mnie w nocy nie odwiedzał.  
\- Może ci się to przyśniło Boo – zasugerowała.  
\- Może – mruknąłem, chociaż nie byłem co do tego przekonany.  
Siedziała ze mną przez jakieś 2 godziny. W między czasie przyszedł lekarz, tłumacząc, że po za wstrząsem mózgu i zwichniętą kostką nic mi nie ma, ale muszę zostać na kilka dni w szpitalu.  
Po południu odwiedził mnie Niall. Od razu zaczął mnie przepraszać, że mnie zostawił samego. Po jego głosie poznałem, że płakał.  
\- Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się co się stało, przeprosiłem Zayna i przyjechałem tutaj. Tak mi przykro Lou.  
\- W porządku, nie masz mnie za co przepraszać. To była moja decyzja. Mam nadzieję, że Zayn zrozumiał i nie jest zły.  
\- Nie, przyjechał tu nawet ze mną. I w sumie dobrze, że to zrobiła. Gdyby mnie nie zatrzymał zapewne zabiłbym Stylesa.  
\- Co? – byłem zdziwiony słysząc to nazwisko - Czy on tutaj był?  
\- Tak – westchnął – To on zadzwonił po karetkę i przyjechał tutaj razem z tobą. Siedział na korytarzu, dopóki nie przyjechałem. Wtedy kazałem mu się stąd wynosić i nie wracać. O dziwo nie kłócił się tylko posłusznie odszedł.  
Zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego chłopak to zrobił. Przecież mnie nienawidzi i na pewno marzy o tym, abym zniknął. Po co mnie ratował, po co dzwonił po karetkę, skoro chwilę wcześniej i tak planował wysłać mnie szpitala.  
*****  
W nocy obudziło mnie ciche zamykanie drzwi. Coś mi podpowiadało, że to nieznajomy z poprzedniej nocy. Nie zareagowałem, udawałem, że śpię mając nadzieję, że chłopak się ujawni. Słyszałem jak podchodzi do łóżka. Poczułem jego ciepłą dłoń, którą mnie pogładził po policzku.  
\- Jesteś piękny Lou – wyszeptał bardzo cicho, ledwo udało mi się zrozumieć jego słowa. Poczułem jak moje serce mocniej zabiło, a w moim brzuchu coś zatrzepotało. Teraz jeszcze bardziej chciałem dowiedzieć się kim on jest. Coś jeszcze szepną, ale jedyne co mi się udało zrozumieć, to „tak bardzo”. Planowałem coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy miękkie usta spotkały się z moimi, a do moich nozdrzy dotarł znowu ten znajomy zapach. Jednak dalej nie potrafiłem go do nikogo przypasować. Chłopak cmoknął mnie jeszcze w policzek i usiadł na krześle. Ujął moją dłoń, lekko ściskając, a drugą gładził moje włosy.  
\- Kim jesteś? – postanowiłem się odezwać.  
Nie wiedziałem jak chłopak zareagował. Czy się przestraszył, że wiem co zrobił, czy może wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się. Nie miałem pojęcia co teraz czuje. Tak bardzo chciałem to wszystko wiedzieć.  
\- Ciii, śpij – tylko tyle. Tylko tyle powiedział i znowu zapadła cisza.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz się ujawnić? – zadałem pytanie, które cisnęło mi się na usta.  
On jednak nie odpowiedział. Odpuściłem i po chwili ponownie zasnąłem.  
*****  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – głośne warknięcie wybudziło mnie ze snu – Mówiłem ci, że masz się trzymać od niego z daleka – to był Niall, krzyczał na kogoś i chyba domyśliłem się na kogo. Czy to możliwe, że to Harry Styles był u mnie w nocy. Tak, teraz poznałem ten zapach. Mięta i cytrusy. Jednak jak to możliwe, przecież mnie nienawidzi, tak przynajmniej mówił, a teraz…czuwał przy mnie w noc i nawet…on mnie pocałował, teraz to do mnie dotarło. Harry Styles mnie pocałował.  
-Spokojnie, nic mu nie zrobię – próbował się bronić. Jego głos był spokojny, ale brakowało w nim tej pewności siebie.  
\- Co się dzieje – postanowiłem dać im znać, że już nie śpię.  
\- Nic Lou – głos mojego przyjaciela złagodniał – Ten śmieć właśnie wychodzi – jego głos ponownie się zaostrzył.  
\- Proszę, poz… - jego ton był błagalny.  
\- Nie masz prawa o nic prosić. To przez ciebie Lou jest tutaj – krzyknął.  
\- Tak, wiem ale… - uciął na chwilę – Lou… - zwrócił się do mnie.  
\- Zostaw go.  
\- Starczy – postanowiłem się odezwać – Niall, zostaw nas.  
Musiałem porozmawiać z Harrym, musiał mi wytłumaczyć parę rzeczy.  
\- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedział irlandczyk.  
\- Proszę cię, daj nam kilka minut – mój głos był pewny.  
\- Dobra – burknął – Jestem za drzwiami, więc jakby co to krzycz.  
Usłyszałem kroki, a później trzask drzwi.  
\- Lou, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – poczułem jak dotyka mojej dłoni, ale ja od razu zabrałem ją.  
\- Dlaczego? – wykrztusiłem.  
\- Ja bałem się – westchnął – Bałem się, tego co do ciebie czuję. Zawsze byłem pewny, że jestem hetero, ale później pojawiłeś się ty. Taki perfekcyjny, idealny i nie bojący się przyznać, do swojej orientacji. Ja bałem się przyznać, że podoba mi się chłopak. To co teraz mówię i jeszcze powiem jest głupie, ale taka jest prawda. Szturchanie i bicie cię było jedynym sposobem na jakikolwiek kontakt z tobą. Nie chciałem się zaprzyjaźniać, bojąc się, że moje uczucia staną się silniejsze. Myślałem, że jeśli będę się nad tobą znęcał, to niechciane uczucie minie. Niestety tak się nie stało. Kiedy wiedziałem cię przerażonego i obolałego, czułem się potwornie, chciałem przeprosić i przytulić, przez co jeszcze bardziej się wkurzałem. Całą złość wyładowywałem na tobie. To co stało się ostatnim razem. Nie chciałem, aby ten samochód cię potrącił. Przeraziłem się i zrozumiałem, że nie mogę cię tak dalej krzywdzić. W końcu zrozumiałem, że już za późno na powstrzymywanie własnych uczuć. Zakochałem się w tobie Lou – moje serce przyspieszyło, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa - Wślizgiwałem się do twojego pokoju w nocy, wiedząc, że twój przyjaciel nie będzie zadowolony jeśli mnie tu spotka, ale dzisiaj mi się przysnęło. Dodatkowo nie chciałem, abyś wiedział, że to ja. Bałem się twojej reakcji, chociaż nie ukrywam, że zasługuję na to, abyś mnie zwyzywał i wyrzucił z pokoju. Tak bardzo mi przykro Lou. Przepraszam cię, za wszystko co ci zrobiłem i jeśli tylko dasz szansę obiecuję, że postaram się to wszystko jakoś naprawić. Chcę to zrobić, chcę byś był szczęśliwy.  
Skończył mówić, a ja dopiero teraz poczułem, że moje policzki są mokre od łez. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem płakać.  
Harry pociągnął nosem, domyśliłem się, że też się rozkleił.  
\- J-ja nie w-wiem – wziąłem głęboki wdech, aby uspokoić drżący głos – Potrzebuję czasu, aby to przemyśleć. Krzywdziłeś mnie Harry i to bardzo. Bałem się ciebie i dalej boję. Nie ufam ci. Musisz mi dać czas, abym mógł to sobie wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć, aby mógł podjąć decyzję.  
\- Oczywiście, dostaniesz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz – zgodził się, a jego głosie odnalazłem niewielką nutkę nadziei.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwałem głową – Czy teraz mógłbyś wyjść?  
\- Och, tak jasne – słyszałem po głosie, że zmarkotniał – Lou, czy mógłbym chociaż cię pocałować w policzek – usłyszałem, że jest niepewny.  
Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy.  
\- Przykro mi Harry – odpowiedziałem.  
\- Ja-jasne – miałem wrażenie, że powstrzymuje się, aby się nie popłakać – Do zobaczenia Lou.  
Nie odpowiedziałem.  
Usłyszałem jego kroki, a po chwili dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Zostałem sam w moim ciemnym świecie z moimi myślami.


End file.
